killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Killzone: Liberation
Killzone: Liberation is the sequel of the Playstation 2 Game Killzone, and has been released only for Playstation Portable (PSP). Story In Killzone: Liberation, two months after the events of Killzone, most of southern Vekta is still under Helghast control. The rules of war have been cast aside with the Helghast General Armin Metrac, employing brutal measures in order to seize the initiative and strengthen his position further. Returning as Jan Templar, players will be sent on a mission to undertake a covert operation to save hostages captured by Metrac, while ISA troops continue the fight for liberty. There are 4 "chapters" with 4 levels in which players eliminate the Helghast resistance (a fifth chapter was made available to download). Gameplay This game features a top-down isometric view in contrast to the original Killzone game for the PS2, which was a first-person shooter. The resultant game can be seen as a mixture of a shooter and a dungeon crawler. The player can only control Jan Templar, although he can board and control several vehicles: heavy machine gun turrets, a tank, a hovercraft and a jetpack. During some levels a 'buddy' can be ordered around (although some are unarmed). These 'buddies' are normally teammates (Rico and Luger) or people that have to be rescued (The three VIP's in the third mission, first chapter and Evelyn in the third and fourth mission, fourth chapter). By collecting various pickups in the form of money cases, the player unlocks new weapons to use in the game. These weapons can be found in various weapons caches in certain levels. After enough money is amassed, the V2 upgraded weapons become available. The weapons in the caches are also converted into the V2 upgraded versions. Some of the unlockable weapons are: The Helgast Assault Rifle, a machine pistol, a sniper rifle, a shotgun, a revolver, a crossbow and a chaingun (The ISA assault rifle is the default weapon). After downloading the chapter five update the flamethrower and rocket launcher are available to unlock. The player can also unlock upgrades to Templar's abilities by completing challenge games within certain limits (Such as shooting X number of targets without shooting the 'civilian' targets). These are ranked in bronze, silver and gold. Upgrades come in the form of carrying more items, hitting harder in close quarters combat, performing actions faster or upgraded health. Weapons M-82G Assault Rifle Rate of Fire: Medium Accuracy: Medium Power: Medium Minus Range: Medium Amount needed to unlock V2: 75,000 Vektan Dollar This is the standard ISA rifle that Templar will be using at the beginning of the game, and in all challenge games that he tries to complete. It's not the fastest weapon around, or the most powerful one, but since it has a acceptable accuracy, it is indeed a nice weapon. The upgraded V2 version is a nice allrounder. StA-52 LAR Assault Rifle Rate of Fire: Medium Plus Accuracy: Weak Power: Medium Range: Medium Amount needed to unlock V1: 15,000 Vektan Dollar Amount needed to unlock V2: 78,000 Vektan Dollar This one is the Helghast empire's answer to the M-82G that the ISA soldiers are carrying. The StA-52 LAR does more damage, shoots faster, but is less accurate. Better in close quarters combat, but as an allrounder, the ISA weapon is a better choice. IvP-18 Machine Pistol Rate of Fire: High Accuracy: Weak Power: Medium Range: Short Amount needed to unlock V1: 25,000 Vektan Dollar Amount needed to unlock V2: 80,000 Vektan Dollar The Machine Pistol is of the best weapons available if you are battling in close quarters, one against one. Because it fires so very fast, it will run out of ammo and need to reload quickly, but if there's not more than one enemy around, that is no problem. However, this weapon is awful at long range, and against many enemies at once. Compared to other close-range weapons however, the machine pistol is a little under buffed. StA-52 SLAR Sniper Rifle Rate of Fire: Weak Minus Accuracy: Very Good Power: Good Range: Long Amount needed to unlock V1: 35,000 Vektan Dollar Amount needed to unlock V2: 81,000 Vektan Dollar In many other action games, using the sniper rifle is often done by looking directly though the aim, and then firing, but in Killzone: Liberation, shooting with it is done the same way as with other weapons, without a scope aim-system. Very good at taking down far away enemies, but not a safe bet to bring from the start of each mission. M13 Semi Auto Shotgun Rate of Fire: Medium Minus Accuracy: Medium Power: Very Good Range: Short Amount needed to unlock V1: 50,000 Vektan Dollar Amount needed to unlock V2: 83,000 Vektan Dollar Ah, the shotgun. What would a action game like Killzone have been without this extremely powerful close range weapon? This is the best pick in many levels, as the shotgun is the perfect weapon to hunt down people from behind, or hide behind cover and suddenly pop up and shoot when enemies get nearby. Just make sure you aren't shooting at enemies standing far away. M3 Revolver Rate of Fire: Medium Accuracy: Good Power: Good Range: Medium Amount needed to unlock V1: 60,000 Vektan Dollar Amount needed to unlock V2: 85,000 Vektan Dollar Look at the M3 as an alternative to the sniper rifle. It can not hit enemies that is extremely far away, but is good at long range nonetheless. The revolver can fire faster than the sniper, which gives you the opportunity to first damage a soldier, and then kill him a second later. VNS-10 Scylla Rate of Fire: Good Accuracy: Weak Plus Power: Good Minus Range: Medium Amount needed to unlock V1: 72,000 Vektan Dollar Amount needed to unlock V2: 86,000 Vektan Dollar Also known as the chaingun, the Scylla is a weapon with unlimited ammo. It is pretty powerful as well, and those two are a very good combination, don't you think? There is one downside, however. This is that the weapon requires to cool down if you shoot to much at once. In the lower part of the screen is a meter displaying how hot the gun is. If you keep shooting small bursts, you can fire lots before reaching the cool-down limit. This gun slows down Templar's movement, but not a great deal. Crossbow Rate of Fire: Medium Minus Accuracy: Medium Minus Power: Good Range: Long Amount needed to unlock V1: 80,000 Vektan Dollar Amount needed to unlock V2: 88,000 Vektan Dollar This fires explosive arrows, that work almost like grenades when they hit their target. However, when you fire, the arrows will, like in real life start to fall downwards, so hitting your enemy might be a little hard at long range. The V2 is more accurate, and is a much better weapon than V1. Frag Grenades These grenades are of the type that blow up and damage soldiers if the explosion hits them. The grenades explode shortly after hitting the ground, and is often the best choice to kill or damage enemies that are standing on higher ground, hiding behind crates and so on. Always grab frag grenades from depots when you can. Some of the enemies will also use grenades against you, so make sure you're on the top of the situation at all times. If a grenade gets close to you, use the L-button to jump away. Smoke Grenades Unlike the frag type of grenades, the smoke grenades are not used to damage enemies, but to make it hard for them to hit you. Also, when smoke is in the way, you can not lock onto enemies with your aim. When surrounded, the smoke grenades can be a saving ace for you, although you should mostly choose frag grenades. C4 Explosives These explosives can be found in depots, and some of your comrades, like Rico, often carry them as well. The only thing that they can be used for, is to blow up certain things, marked with yellow circles on the ground. In many missions, they are needed to proceed. It's impossible to use them when not being at one of the yellow circles. (credit to snkupo@gmail.com for the weapons list) Category: Games